1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism capable of locking a bar in position at any position along a major part of its length. The locking mechanism of the present invention could be used in a number of different applications, but has been devised with special reference to the problems of locking stock restraining equipment, especially cattle crushes and cattle head-bails, and will be described in relation to these applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stock restraining equipment has to be extremely robust and quick and easy to use if the animal is not restrained rapidly in the correct position it will struggle and may injure itself and bystanders. Hitherto, locking mechanisms for such equipment have been of a ratchet type, but this is noisy in operation, is susceptible to slipping if the ratchet teeth become worn, and can lock only in a series of discrete positions i.e. where the ratchet teeth are in mesh with the carrier.